


Salty Paraproposals

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, salty parabolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Mysterious cans of Pringles begin appearing on Holtz's desk. Within each a note. On the 6th day, she's in for a pleasant surprise.





	Salty Paraproposals

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote and edited this whole thing tonight, uh... what's a sleep? First time ever doing holtzbert week so I'm probably doing SoMeThInG wrong  
> Anyways, enjoy!

 When the first can of Pringles appeared on her desk Holtzmann didn’t make much of it. In fact, at first she thought she’d left it there herself and forgotten. However when she opened it a small red sticky-note caught her attention.  All it said was “Jillian”. Which meant that the person who left it had either been Erin, Patty or a ghost. It was definitely not Abby because if it’d been her Holtz would’ve been slapped in the face with a tiny cardboard ghost on a string.

 Since Patty had left earlier than her last night and the woman would _never_ refer to her as Jillian she deduced it was either Erin or a ghost. And though Holtz was reluctant to do so she had to admit Erin was the more likely option. Something told her that if a paranormal entity would try to haunt her they probably wouldn’t just leave Pringles on her work desk.

 Holtz lazily stuck the note to the nearest wall, far too excited to get to the salty parabolas and the prototypes she had been working on.

 The next day rolled around and with it, the next can of Pringles. Another note, orange this time. “Holtzmann” written on it, neatly stuck to the edge of the inside of the can. Holtz wasn’t minding this at all, if she didn’t have to get her own salty parabolas she’d have more time for working. Sticking the note on the wall next to the first one, she made a mental note to thank Erin for being so considerate but quickly forgot as she lost herself in work.

 Third day and a third can of Pringles. As expected a sticky-note inside the can, a yellow one this time. This one said “will”. She laughed to herself, stuck the note to the wall and wondered why Erin would write someone else’s name on the note and leave it on her desk. Just like the day before she forgot about it rather quickly.

 Excluding one minor bust Holtz didn’t get up from her desk until late into the night. She checked the time. 1:34am. Expecting everyone to have gone home by now, Holtz cracked her back and walked downstairs, for once not using the pole.

 To her surprise she spotted a light still on downstairs. As she wandered closer she noticed Erin, yawning, her head resting on her hand, the other hand lazily tapping a pen on the desk. She was already half-asleep when she noticed Holtzmann, only to quickly find something to fiddle with, scribbling down nonsense on a notepad.

 “You’re still working?” Holtz asked, clearly rather surprised.

 “Yah. Yup. Yeah…” Erin nodded, laughing her little adorable nervous laugh.

 “Why don’t you come home with me?”

 “Can’t. I gotta finish this uh… This equation.” Erin rushed. When she saw the smile slightly fade from Holtz’s face she grinned and was quick to add “I’ll be quick, there before you can count to a hundred.” She followed the statement with finger guns.

 “I was getting worried you were being possessed for a moment.” Holtz laughed. “But that charm is Erin Gilbert exclusive. Alright, I’ll be going then. Don’t work too late!”  
 “Don’t worry, I won’t!” Erin shot after Holtzmann who was already half-way out the door.

 

 When the door closed with a thud Erin sighed in relief, a smile on her face. She was beginning to think that Holtz would never leave her work bench.

 

 Peacefully humming Dream A Little Dream of Me to herself Erin walked upstairs to Holtz’s desk, placing a can of Pringles on it. Giggling to herself she rushed downstairs, grabbed her coat and locked up the firehouse before chasing Holtz, who hadn’t gotten far yet, taking into consideration that every step involved a dance move and that greatly slowed down her pace.

 

 Erin ran up to the engineer and loosely wrapped her arms around her.

 

 “I finished work early.” She said.

 “It’s half past one at night but never the less, I’m glad you got off work _so soon._ ” Holtz laughed and Erin chuckled along.

 

 The fourth day’s Pringles were no surprise to Holtz. The note was neon green this time with nothing but “you” written on it. Holtzmann simply rolled with it and put it on the wall next to the first three. After all she had much more important things to focus on, like devouring the salty parabolas.

 

 She didn’t even bother reading the fifth day’s note, only grabbing the can to take on a bust and quickly leaving the note on the wall, only from the corner of her eye noticing that it was blue.

 

 The bust was a hassle and took much longer than expected. Erin got slimed heavily and Holtz offered to help her clean up with a wink. For once Erin actually took up her offer. Thought that same night for less than half an hour the physicist mysteriously disappeared from the apartment she shared with the engineer.

 

 Sixth day, sixth can of Pringles. Purple note. “me?” written on it.

 

 Was Erin considering eating the Pringles herself? Was she having an identity crisis? The note really didn’t make any sense until Holtz glanced at the wall she’d been mindlessly sticking the notes to.

 

**_Jillian_ ** **_Holtzmann will you marry_**

****

Holtz added the last note to the wall.

 

 “Jillian Holtzmann, will you marry me?” A familiar nervous yet warm voice asked behind her back.  
  
 Holtz turned around to find Erin on one knee with a tiny velvet box in her hands. Holtz looked back at the wall, then back at Erin, then back at the wall and again at Erin.

 

 “Yes.” She whispered.

 

 “Did she say yes?” A muffled voice questioned, another muffled voice hushed it.   
  
 “Abigail L Yates, I can clearly hear you whispering.” Erin spoke through her teeth.

 

 “I said yes!” Holtz shouted to make sure she’d be heard downstairs. That’s when reality actually kicked in and the blonde slapped a hand over her mouth. “Holy shit.” She whispered, trying to resist the urge to start jumping up and down.

 

 Erin stood up, the velvet box in her hands, and opened it to reveal a shiny golden ring. Before she could say anything more Holtzmann practically tackled her with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I survive on feedback, comments physically keep me alive, the Feedback Vampire is constantly starving, please help  
> Thanks in advance for all Kudos and Comments


End file.
